Fallow
The Fallow are a race of deer like Humanoids. Racial Traits (20 RP) * Ability Score Racial Traits: The Fallow are quick, agile and are in-tuned to nature and magic. They do lack muscle and physical power (+2 Dex, +2 Wis, -2 Str). * Type: '''Humanoid ''Deerfolk ''(0RP) * '''Size: Medium (0 RP) * Base Speed: Normal (0 RP) * Languages: 'Standard (0 RP) The Fallow start with Common plus Fellowship Defense Racial Traits (3 RP) * '''Bond to the Land (2 RP): '+2 dodge bonus to AC when in a specific terrain type selected from the ranger's list of favored terrains. This choice is made at character creation, and cannot be changed. * '''Mist Child (1 RP): Whenever a Fallow has concealment or total concealment, the miss chance of attacks against her increases by 5%. Feat and Skill Racial Traits (6 RP) * Curiosity (4 RP): The Fallow are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. * Nimble Attacks (2 RP): The Fallow receive Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Movement Racial Traits (4 RP) * Jumper (2 RP): The Fallow are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. * Sprinter (1 RP): The Fallow gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. * Terrain Stride (1 RP): Plains Walk -The Fallow can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within the chosen terrain. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. Magical Racial Traits (1 RP) * Envoy (1 RP): A Fallow with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''comprehend languages'','' detect magic'','' detect poison'', read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user's character level. Offense Racial Traits (1 RP) * Male - Natural Attack (1 RP): Gore Antlers - A male Fallow receive one Gore primary natural attacks, 1d4 damage. * Female - Relentless (1 RP): Female Fallow gain a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to bull rush or overrun an opponent. This bonus only applies while both the member of this race and its opponent are standing on the ground. Senses Racial Traits (5 RP) * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): The Fallow can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Scent (4 RP): The Fallow gain the scent ability . The Fallow: The Fallow have Capreolinae features, including long ears and supple limbs. They have large eyes and tan skin. Their trademark long ears grant them exceptionally good hearing, although they are said to have excellent senses overall. Male Fallow are larger and have antlers but the female Fallow are usually faster as they are smaller and more nimble. The Fallow are sensitive to divine magic and Nature. Many of their kind become druids or clerics and enjoy serving nature in that way. Not only do the Fallow's ears allow them to hear over great distances, they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use to communicate with the world around them. The Language of the Fallow is called Fellowship as they not only communicate with each other through this language but also commune with nature. The Fallow have approximately three times the lifespan of humans.